The over-the air broadcast of television or other content signaling can produce spotty reception for certain receivers depending on their relative positioning to a transmitter. In apartment complexes, for example, an apartment on one floor may receive signals without reception errors while another receiver on a neighboring floor may experience reception errors and/or a receiver on one floor may experience reception errors at different points of the transmission than a neighboring receiver on another floor. The reception errors may result from any number of signaling influences and may generally manifest in an inability of the receiver to properly decode an entirety of the corresponding transmission. In the case of television signaling where a plurality of video frames are transmitted using over-the-air signaling, the reception errors may result in an inability of a receiver to properly decode an entirety of a television program, movie, etc., which may result in the resulting playback or display having gaps or other interruptions inconsistent with the original transmission.
Forward error correction (FEC) codes, parity and other information may be included within the over-the-air signaling to facilitate correcting some reception errors, assuming that the FEC codes or other error correction data transmitted through the over-the-air signaling is itself properly received at the receiver. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates facilitating correction of reception errors when the FEC codes or other error correction data transmitted with the over-the-air signaling are improperly received and/or otherwise insufficient to facilitate proper access to the content.